


Fanfare for the Conscious man

by tea_lace_roses



Series: Harry/Eggsy/Merlin prompts [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_lace_roses/pseuds/tea_lace_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This mission wasn't supposed to go like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfare for the Conscious man

**Author's Note:**

> This is for tumble user late-night-with-dean-and-sam. Hope its everything you wanted, dear.

This was not the expected outcome of this mission, Eggsy thought, as another fist slammed into his stomach. He gasped and swore.

"Really, Bro, this could all stop very quickly for you." Henchmen number one said. Eggsy referred to him as the ugly one in his head, but really, with the exception of the crime boss, they were all ugly.

"You tell us who you work for, and you get to keep all your bones intact."

Eggsy spit on him, hands working at his restraints.

Henchman number two laughed. "Wrong answer, Bro."

Eggsy was suddenly surrounded, a knee hitting his stomach and a fist busting his jaw. He grunted. "I don't work for anyone." He said.

"Bro, really bro?" Another fist across his face. "Not what we were looking for, Bro."

A sickening crack had Eggsy swearing in pain. 'Fuck,' he thought. 'That's broken. Harry and Merlin are going to kill me.'

"Maybe now you answer our question, Bro?"

Eggsy grit his teeth and hissed "Eat. Shit." before kicking his heels together and kicking out at the henchman in front of him. He managed to catch one in the gut. He jabbed out an elbow, catching the other in the jaw. He stood, still tied to the chair and spun, knocking a third out.

He finally managed to get free from the ropes as a pipe hit his shoulder. Swearing, he charged his signet ring and thrust it into the henchman's eye.

"Lancelot, now would be the perfect time to interject." He said, crouching down and sweeping someone's legs out from underneath them.

"Little tied up on this end, Galahad. You're on your own with this one." Came Roxy's voice in his ear.

Eggsy reached into his pocket, dodging bullets and fists, curling his fingers around his grenade. He flipped the top open and tossed it, diving out of the way and landing on his broken arm. He covered his head, debris blowing past him.

He lifted his head when the smoke cleared. The men beating him were out for the count, and the exits clear.

"Lancelot, what kind of time are we looking at for extraction?"

"Three minutes. Can you make it?"

Eggsy stood slowly, favoring his left leg and gripping his arm. He heard a pounding in his ear. "Negative. I think I'm gonna pass out. Go on if you have to. Tell Harry and Merlin-"

Black.

******

His head was pounding. Eggsy blinked his eyes open. The lights were bright, wherever he was. he turned his head slightly. Harry was asleep in a chair off to the side. The infirmary at HQ then.

"Fuck me, my head hurts." He croaked.

"I would think so, considering what you put it through."

Eggsy turned his head again to look at Merlin. He grinned cheekily, even though it hurt his jaw. "Hullo, love."

Merlin's eyes narrowed. Not happy then.

Eggsy tried pouting at him. "Come on, I got tortured. Don't I get kisses? Maybe a cuddle?"

Merlin exhaled, jaw tight. "You worried Harry sick."

"Not you?"

The question was soft, Eggsy's insecurities coloring the words. It caused Merlin to sit on the edge of his bed. He picked up Eggsy's casted arm and kissed the knuckles.

"Of course I was worried."

Eggsy changed the subject. "Is Roxy okay? Were we successful?"

"Lancelot was able to get our information. We sent a team to secure the children that were kidnapped. Lancelot wrote up your report, since you were indisposed."

"Good girl, Rox." Eggsy murmured, closing his eyes.

Merlin stood and kissed Eggsy on the forehead. "I'm going to get something for you to drink. Stay still."

"Still is boring."

Harry jerked awake at Merlin's laugh. His eyes landed on Eggsy. "How long have you been up?"

"Only a few minutes." Merlin assured him. "Don't jostle him too much."

Merlin walked out. Eggsy pouted at his other lover. "Merlin wouldn't give me a cuddle."

Harry stood and carefully lay next to Eggsy. "You were incredibly irrational out there." He wrapped his arms around him carefully. "Merlin is not pleased."

"Noticed that." Eggsy said, leaning against Harry's chest. "How many pens did he break?"

"I stopped picking them up." Harry admitted. "Neither of us left HQ."

"Sorry, Love."

Harry kissed the same spot Merlin had. "It's all part of the job, Darling."

Later, with Harry and Merlin on either side of him, Eggsy didn't feel so sore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking Harry/Eggsy / merlin prompts! 
> 
> Just find me at www.tea-lace-roses.tumble.com


End file.
